The present invention relates to a zoom lens system that is suitable for use with a compact camera and which is subject to less constraints on back focus than zoom lens systems for use with single-lens reflex cameras. More particularly, the present invention relates to a zoom lens system of a two-group type that is small in size and which can be manufactured at a lower cost than conventional versions.
Conventional zoom lens systems for use with compact cameras are classified as two types, (A) a two-group type and (B) a three- or four-group type. Compared with type (A), zoom lens systems of type (B) have the advantage of requiring a small amount of lens movement but, on the other hand, they are not only large in size but also complex in construction. Because of these obvious differences from lens systems of a two-group type which are envisaged by the present invention, type (B) will not be described in detail hereinafter.
Compared to type (B), zoom lens systems of type (A) require a somewhat greater amount of lens movement but because of their simple lens configuration and mechanical structure, type (A) zoom lens systems have the advantage of ease in size reduction. Conventionally known zoom lens systems of a two-group type include version (A-1) that is described in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application Nos. Sho-56-128911, Sho-57-201213, Sho-60-48009, Sho-60-170816 and Sho-60-191216, version (A-2) that is described in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application Nos. Sho-62-90611, and Sho-64-57222, and version (A-3) that is described in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application Nos. Sho-62-113120 and Sho-62-264019.
Version (A-1) has a small back focus and requires a large rear lens diameter, so it has had the problem that the overall size of the camera incorporating said lens system cannot be reduced. A further problem with this lens system is that internal reflections between the film plane and the last lens surface and other unwanted phenomena are highly likely to occur.
With a view to solving these problems, the assignee has proposed improved versions of a two-group type the back focus of which is comparatively large in consideration of its use with compact cameras. Such improved versions are (A-2) which is of a five-group-six-element composition and which is capable of a zoom ratio of 1.5-1.6 and (A-3) which is of a six-group-seven-element composition or seven-group-eight-element composition and which is capable of a zoom ratio on the order of 1.7-2.5. These versions range from a six-element composition capable of a zoom ratio of ca. 1.5-1.6 to an eight-element composition capable of a zoom ratio of at least 2. However, these proposals have been unable to satisfy the need for providing a zoom lens system for use with a compact camera that is even more compact and less expensive.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to meet this need of the prior art and its principal object is to provide a zoom lens system suitable for use with a compact camera which is basically an improvement over the version (A-2) described in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. Sho-64-57222 in that the achievable zoom ratio and the less composition are substantially the same as in (A-2) but which yet is not only smaller in size but also less expensive on account of the extensive use of a low-refractive index glass or plastic material.